The Case of the Missing Memory
The Case of the Missing Memory is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Cyberchase. It originally aired on October 4, 2005. Characters Main Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Places Plot Under the guise of a peace mission, Wicked arrives at Control Central with a handful of bad guys. But someone’s up to no good and steals Motherboard’s precious Memory Integrator. Whodunit? Where is it?? And what does it look like??? Digit and the kids must figure out what they know – what they don’t know – and what they need to know. Can they do it all before Motherboard’s memory is lost forever? Trivia * It marks the only episode in which The Mummy appears without Binky. * This is the last appearances of The Mummy and Squeevals (as a single one and as a whole). * This marks the first and only appearances of Swipe and The Queen. * The Lizard of Oz is a parody of The Wizard of Oz. (Either the book or the 1939 film.) * It is revealed that Swipe stole a drill, a yellow oxygen tank, a anvil, a pair of snowshoes, a ladder, a lemon bottle, Wicked's pin (The squeeval) and Digit's keys to his cyber-pod. And took the ram from King Rama-Lama-Ding-Dong and the dip from Queen Dippy-Dip-Dippy-Dip and a fork, a spoon and a knife. It's also revealed that Swipe lies and steals. * It is revealed that The Memory Integrator helps Motherboard remember. Otherwise she will forget everything and all of her memories will wiped from her brain and Motherboard Control Central will shut down. Maybe even Cyberspace. So basically, it's the computer equivalent of Alzheimer's disease. * It is also revealed that The Queen is allergic to cats. * Dr. Marbles was mentioned. * It is revealed that the Memory Integrator (MI) came with a shipping info, it's postage is 123 snelfus, its price was 1,500 snelfus, its insurance was 500 snelfus and it weighs 250 cybergrams. (The same size and how much of Digit's can of his favorite soup weighs.) It's total cost was 2,135 snelfus. It's shipping date happened on July 12, 1988 and was delivered to Dr. Marbles on July 16, 1988. But, its freight is unknown. * It is revealed that The Memory Integrator came in a 6 cyberinched medium box that cost 10 snelfus and it has a high magnetic field (The Memory Integrator acts like a giant magnet). Also, the spare of MI is missing. * The MI came in a box that cost 10 snelfus. It also has a price list for shipping boxes. Small box: 3 cyberinches on each side. 5 snelfus. Medium box: 6 cyberinches on each side. 10 snelfus. Oversize Box: 9 cyberinches on each side. 15 snelfus. * Due to Motherboard forgetting, The climate control malfunctioned and lowered the temperature in Motherboard Control Central causing Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Wicked, Swipe, The Queen, The Mummy and Baskerville to freeze and get cold and The Queen's eye shadow to become frozen and creating and accumulating ice (including icicles). * It is also revealed that The Queen shares some personality traits that are identical to Hacker (She's self-centered like Hacker) which annoys Wicked. Also, she wears eye shadow. * Running Gag: Many characters keep forgetting The Memory Integrator's name like: ** The order of known cybercitizens forgetting the MI's name and the MI itself: *# Wicked *# Swipe *# Motherboard *# Buzz *# The Queen *# Delete * It is also revealed that Wicked's pin is actually a squeeval. It ate the power cord, causing the blackout. In the dark, it removed the Memory Integrator and swallowed it. Then climbed back on to Wicked, then turned back into a pin. Wicked seems like she did not know that her pin was actually the squeeval. She said "It tricked me! I'm the victim of weaselly squeeval!" Also, the squeeval is ticklish and ate the MI. * Only Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit and Erica Ram remembered the "Integrator" part of the Memory Integrator the first time and correctly. Swipe, Motherboard and The Queen remembered the "Integrator" part of the Memory Integrator later and correctly. Due to them forgetting the "Integrator" part of the MI's name. * This episode takes a break from the kids and Digit meeting face to face with Hacker, Buzz and Delete and Hacker cheating and stealing or doing any dastardly deeds or trying to kill Motherboard and taking over Cyberspace and for the first time Hacker get trapped in his tangled web of lies. As he lied to Erica Ram about stealing the MI, even though he never did. He became nervous and confused and told Erica to leave in a fit of rage. Erica Ram gets the last laugh by Hacker a has-been. *'Fourth Wall Break:' When Matt tells Jackie the MI has a warning label "High Magnetic Field" he looks directly at the audience and when Hacker gets mad at Buzz and Delete for destroying the Grim Wreaker, he looks directly at the audience. * Wendy said she clipped her parakeet bird Nicky. Getting a bird's wings clipped is probably the most inhumane thing a person could do to it. *This is the only episode to feature Bianca as a detective. "Wud you stop doin' that! I can't think if you keep doin' that" was Bianca's best and funniest line in the series. * During Bianca's imagination sequence about being a detective, She dises Wendy by saying "She smelled like money- rich and green". That's the second of dises in this episode. Erica Ram and Bianca are the only ones to dis people in this episode. * It marks the only Season 4 episode to feature Wendy. Wendy returns in this episode. Her first appearance was in Trick or Treat. * This is the last episode to feature Erin E. Fritch as Wendy. *This is the more serious and darker episodes of the show. *It is revealed that Dr. Marbles wrote a thank you letter to Parts 'R Us. (the company that created the MI.) *The way Digit pulls the giant magnet out and the metal objects coming out his chest hatch is physically impossible. The fact he can do that is because he defied the laws of physics. *The order of known metal objects that got attracted to Digit's magnet: # A trophy # Keys # A whisk # A hammer # A clothes iron. # A toaster # A shoehorn # A screwdriver # A black anvil # The Queen's nail file. # A fork, a knife and a spoon. (Stolen by Swipe.) # Wicked's pin. (The squeeval.) # The Memory Integrator. * This is the only appearance of the Memory Integrator. * This is Wendy's last appearance in the series. Allusions * Swipe's entire personality is based on Swiper from Dora the Explorer. * Parts 'R Us is a allusion of Toys 'R Us. Extras *'Math Topic:' "The Case of the Missing Memory" *'For Real Segment:' "Bianca's Open and Shut Case" Gallery Inez (The Case of the Missing Memory).jpg Jackie and Inez (The Case of the Missing Memory).png External Links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-the-case-of-the-missing-memory-ep-407/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - The Case of the Missing Memory]'' '' Category:Season 4 episodes